I'll meet you again in Neverland, my love
by Furuzee
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a fifteen year- old girl whi is in dating with Kaito Shion, a handsome classmate. But she is sick, terribly sick and she can only live for two more months. Not only that, she found out that her boyfriend is cheating on her with her friend
1. Chapter 1

_**~I'll meet you again in Neverland, my love~**_

**Chapter 1 **

"Beep...Beep..."

Miku groaned and turned off her alarm clock. She slowly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a couple minutes before starting to brush her teeth.

After washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed:

- Another day, huh?

She opened her closet, took out her school uniform and wear it on. She slowly took her schoolbag and ran a piece of toast and put it into her mouth, Miku closed the door and locked it.

Miku used to live with her brother, Mikuo Hatsune, but he has gone to America to become a 's very proud of her brother. Her parents died in a plane crash when returning from America to visit her so now she lived alone.

Then, she realized a blue spot from afar. A sad smile appeared on her face as she approached it:

- Kaito, sorry i'm late!

The blue-haired boy named Kaito turned around and said:

- God, what took you so long?  
>- Hehe. sorry, my alarm clocke was broken - She lied, trying to avoid his wrath - Let's go!<p>

- Jeez, we are SO gonna late for school!- Kaito said annoyingly as he walked away from Miku

Miku stood still for a moment, looking at Kaito's back. She wondered why did she love him this much?

Miku knew all the truth. The truth that Kaito didn't love her anymore. The truth that their two-year relationship couldn't last much longer. She saw Kaito went on a date with her bestfriend - Meiko Sakine when she went to the supermarket to buy some more leeks. She looked at them walking into a cafe hand in hand. But strangely, she didn't feel hurt at all. She just smiled sadly and walked home. Looking at Kaito's smiling face, she couldn't but felt happy because at least, she knew that when she was gone, he wouldn't feel sad or alone.

Miku has leukemia. She could only live for two more months.

She just discovered that two years ago.

When her and Kaito started going out.

She already knew that ther relationship would come to an end soon but she still took the risk. She was afraid about Kaito's reaction when she disappeared one day.

But now she doesn't have to worry about that anymore.

- Miku, hurry up!- Kaito angry voice cut off her thought

- Coming! - She ran to Kaito

~ At school~

- Phew - Miku sighed - We barely made it

- Yeah, and it's all your fault! - Kaito said and walked into the class.

- Good morning Miku, i see you're pretty early today! - Miku turned around to see it was Meiko, her bestfriend

Also the one that Kaito has been cheating on her with.

Miku forced a smile:

- Morning Meiko! My alarm clock was broken today so i was already scolded by Kaito, no need anymore from you!

- Hmph, i was just about to!- Meiko pouted

- Morning Meiko, how are you today? - Kaito greeted

- Earlier than you, of course! - Meiko answered

- By the way, the CD you gave me yesterday was superb!

- Told ya!

Kaito and Meiko talked to each other happily, not noticing Miku stood there all the time.

And Miku knew she had to walked away from them or she would cry

Suddenly, she felt her shoulder being tapped. Turning around, she found her other bestfriend : Luka Megurine.

- Good morning, Luka! - Miku greeted happily

- Morining, how do you feel today? - Luka greeted back. She was the onky one who knew about Miku's disease

- Just as away, the doctor didn't say much about it!

- You should go for another check up today! - Luka advised

- Nah, it'll just be the same! Sooo, how was your date with Gakupo yesterday?

- Wonderful, we went out for dinner and watched a movie together, a romantic one. He actually did cry, can you believe that?

- Wow, what a sensitive guy! - I wish...- Miku took a small glance at Kaito, who was still busy talking to Meiko

- Hm? What? - Luka asked curiously

- No, nothing! - Miku didn't tell Luka about her and Kaito even they are bestfriends.

Suddenly, the door was opened. The teacher entered. All the students returned to their seats.

- Good morning, Kiyoteru - sensei! - They all said

- Good morning, class! - Kiyoteru said as he took out a pile of paper from his bag - Today, we'll do a survey about you're future occupation. please fill in this form.

The students handed each other the paper. They started to fill in their paper.

Miku received her paper and stared at it until Kiyoteru cut her thought:

- Is there anything wrong, Miss Hatsune?

Miku looked up and shooked her head:

- Uh..Uhm.. there's nothing wrong, Kiyotery sensei! - She faked a smile

How ironic! For a girl who couldn't live for two more months now had to do a future occupation survey.

" What should i write? Whatever it is, it won't come truw anyway!" - Miku thought as she bit the end of her pen - " Well, i've always wanted to become asinger so..."

After a few minutes, she decided to write "singer" inside the occupation blank. Suddenly, a wind blew and took her paper away.

Miku looked at her paper being taken away, she smiled sadly to herself: " It seems that even God can't accept my dream anymore"

She felt something wet at her nose. As she used her hand to wiped it away, she discovered it was blood. She had a nosebleed!

- Oh my God, are you ok, Hatsune - san? - Kiyoteru asked as he stepped toward Miku

- I'm ok, Kiyoteru - sensei! I'll just take a rest in the infirmary - Miku said as she stood up

- I'll take her there, Kiyoteru - sensei!- Luka said as she stood up as well

- Very well then, Miss Megurine - Kiyoteru said - Please be careful on your way, both of you!

- Thank you, sensei! - The two of them said as the walked out of the class

Kaito looked at them walking away, not sure what to think anymore.

~ In the infirmary~

- Here you go! - A white- haired woman said as she led Miku to a bed.

- Thank you, Yowane - sensei! - Miku and Luka said

- You're welcome! - Yowane - sensei said as she walked away

Luka turned to Miku:

- How do feel now? - Luka asked

- Totally not good - Miku answered

-Told ya you need another check up!

- You're right, i 'll go after school!

Luka looked at Miku, she sighed and said:

- Ok, what are you hiding me?

- What? Nothing, i'ver got nothing to hide! - Miku jumped up

- Really? then why do you have to be so jumpy like that?

Poor Miku, she just couldn't lie to Luka

- Kaito has been cheating on me! - Miku gave up

- WHAT? That's insane! How could he do that?

- He hasn't known that i'm sick yet

- Why didn't you tell him?

- I just couldn't bring myself to do that! i don't want to make him felt responsible

- You're nuts, you know that? Who is he with?

- Meiko

- As in Meiko Sakine? For god's sakes, she's your bestfriend! - Luka screamed

- I know, please stop yelling like that, will ya!

- Why didn't you say anything?

- I just can't, Luka! - Miku sobbed - She used her hand to wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks - When i looked at his happy face when he was with her, i just can't!

Luka's eyes softened, she gave Miku a gentle hug:

- You really love him, don' t you?

- Yes, alot! What should i do now, Luka? - Miku's sob became louder

- Sorry, Miku, I don't know either!

- Don't be, Luka! Just stay by my side, that's all i need from you! - Miku said as she slowly closed her eyes for a sleep in tears

- Sorry, Miku, i'm really sorry! - Tears slowly fell from Luka's eyes as she still hugging a sleeping Miku

Uhm... Review, please?

~Lightstick~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school lately but it's alright now. I was so happy to see the reviews, that means someone has read this stupid story. Now on with the story!

_**~ I'll meet you again in neverland, my love ~**_

**Chapter 2**

Miku woke up in the infirmary. She groaned and got out of bed. She looked around and spotted miss Haku Yowane sitting and sleeping next to her desk . Miku silently put a blanket on Haku and left the room. She had to go back to the classroom and get her school bag.

Stopped at the classroom's door, the classes were over so everyone had left. She reached for the door but stopped mid-way as she saw a horrible scene…

Meiko and Kaito were making out.

On her desk!

Miku's eyes widened for a minute but then returned to normal. She smiled to herself. She knew she would have to see this someday. She opened the door. Kaito and Meiko turned to her. They both shock:

-Miku, this…I …! – Kaito quickly got away from Meiko as he tried to explain

- You see, Miku, we were just…! – Meiko also tried to explain

Miku stayed silent. Her bang covered her face.

Suddenly, she beamed at them and said:

Oh my god, I'm so sorry for intruding you! I just want to get my school bag.

Miku walked past Meiko and Kaito. After getting her bag, she headed toward the door and stopped, not turning around:

Kaito… - She said – Let's break up

Wha…? – Kaito stuttered, but Miku cut off

You don't need to say anything. You understand your own feeling the most, right?

Kaito lowered his head:

Miku, I'm sorry…

Don't be! Please take care of Meiko for me. She is my bestfriend after all. And Meiko…

Hm? – Meiko asked

Kaito… - Miku's voice and body started trembling – He really likes you, so don't let him down, okay? – She finished her sentene then ran out of the class, leaving Meiko and Kaito behind

Arrived at home, Miku flopped herself down to her bed. Groaned to herself, she got up again as she remembered that she had an appointment with the doctor. Sighing out loud, she picked up her bag ( **A/N: not her school bag) **not caring to changing her uniform and left the house.

To her surprise, Luka and Gakupo were waiting for her outside. Luka ran to her side and hugged her:

Thank god, you're here! You're late, you know? We were so worried about you!

Oh, I'm sorry, I just ran into a few things!- Miku apologized shyly

Let's go… - gakupo said as he walked to his car – We're gonna be late!

Miku and Luka nodded as they followed Gakupo to the car

Sitting in the car, Miku kept looking outside the window all the way. Her eyes softened at the scenes passing fast outside. She wanted to memorize all of them. Luka and Gakupo knew what she was thinking so they stayed silent.

They stopped in front of a big and white building. It was Tokyo medical centre.

We're here, ladies! – Gakupo said as he opened the car door for Miku and Luka. They stepped outand walked into the building.

Miku's body started to tremble again when she stood in front of a room with a name plate " Doctor Leon". Luka grabbed her hand and assured her:

Don't worry, Miku! Everything is gonna be fine, I'm sure of it!

Miku let out a heavy sigh and opened the door.

A blonde man was sitting behind a wooden desk. He immediately stood up when he saw Miku coming in

- Good afternoon, miss Hatsune! – the man said

- Please, just call me Miku, doctor Leon! – Miku smiled

- Alright then, Miku- chan! – Leon chuckled – So you came for another check-up?

- Yes, I haven't been feeling well lately – Miku said – So I'm a little bit worried

- Hm… let me see – Leon said as he examined Miku – How have you been feeling?

- Tired, really tired. My legs sometimes seem like the don't have strength anymore and I often stumbled

- What about your sight?

- Not so good, sometimes it becomes blurry, I can't see clearly

- Say, Miku- chan… - Leon's face suddenly became serious – Have you gotten a nosebleed lately?

- Hm… - Miku frowned – Yes actually

- When did you have it?

- Today, in the morning to be exact. Why, is there something wrong?

- Miku- chan, i… - Leon hesitated

- Just tell me, please! – Miku begged

- I… I don't know what to say… - Leon sighed – I think you disease is at its last stage

- Wha.. What do you mean? – Miku stood up

- What I'm saying is, Miku- chan, you have no more than a month to live.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ I'll meet you again in Neverland, my love ~**_

**Chapter 3**

- What? No more than a month? – Miku asked in horror

- Yes, that's what you symptoms said – Leon looked down – I'm sorry but right now, nothing could be done

Miku stumbled back:

- No way, you two month last week but why no more than a month now?  
>Leon stayed silent. After a while, Miku calmed down and ask:<p>

- Exactly how long can I live?

- More than two weeks, if lucky, three weeks – Leon answered softly

- That's not even a month! – Miku smiled bitterly

Leon hung his head low, kept staying silent. Miku stood up, bowed slightly and said:

- Thank you for today, doctor! I shall take my leave now!

- Wait! – Leon called back – Remember this, Miku- chan: if anything happens, you must go to hospital right away, ok?

- Yes, I'll remember that. Goodbye, doctor Leon! – With that, Miku went out of the room

After an hour wait, Luka and Gakupo finally saw Miku came out. They ran to her side:

Miku, is everyting alright?- Luka asked

It took a while for Miku to be able to answer Luka:

Yeah, everything is fine. He said I can even live for some more weeks, isn't that great?- Miku flashed a smile

Luka's and Gakupo's face lightened up.

That's great! – Luka let out a relief sigh – I thought there's something wrong

Miku didn't say anything. She just smiled and followed the two to the car. Sitting in the car, Miku couldn't think about anything. Her mind was completely blank

Standing at the staircase that leads to Miku's apartment, Luka said:

Remember, the soup is in the pot on the cooker, you just need to heat it up for 30 seconds. The medicine is n the usual cupboard and…

Ok, ok , I got it! Sheesh, you're just like my mother! – Miku cut Luka off.

Wha…? – Luka protested – I am SOOO totally not!

She's right, Luka – Gakupo said

You guys are so gonna be dead with me! Especially you, young man! – Luka sent Gakupo a death glare

They all bursted out in laughter.

Miku knew she would never forget moments like this, no matter how dead she was.

Opened the door to her apartment, Miku was greeted with silence, again. She turned on the light and her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw a figure sitting on her sofa

It was Kaito

Her eyes widened. Her body started to tremble uncontrolably

Kaito seemed mad

Miku asked, her voice shaking:

Wha… what are you doing here? How did you get in?

I used the spare key you gave to me.

Then something hit Miku

The paper on the cooffee table. It can't be…

It's her health check-up result!

He had read it! Kaito had read it!

Miku stood still. Her hand covered her mouth.

Ho… How..? – she asked shakely

Kaito then stood up, walking toward Miku. His head hung low, his bang covered his face.

He stood right in front of Miku, still not saying anything. Suddenly, he looked up, into Miku's teal eyes. His voice was low and rough as he spoke:

Why?

Miku stayed silent.

Why didn't you tell me?- He asked again. This time louder.

It's not necessary for you to know…

That's bullshit! – Kaito cut her off – You were my girlfriend…

But not anymore! – Miku shouted – I'm not your girlfriend anymore so why do you have to care? Meiko is your girlfriend now, you were supposed to be at her place, not here!

Kaito was taken back. He looked at Miku with a shocked face

Besides… - Miku had calmed down – I don't want to bother you

Why didn't tell me earlier? If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have…

Cheated on me? Kaito, of all people, why did it have to be Meiko? She is my bestfriend for god sakes.

But if you had said earlier, I would have stayed by your side!

That's sympathetic, Kaito, not love. And I don't want that! – Miku

said, her eyes were so sad

Kaito was shocked as he looked at Miku

Then why did you break up with me? – He asked softly

Because you were happy. – Miku answered with a sad smile

Huh? – Kaito's eyes widened

When you were with Meiko, you seemed happier than than being with me. And I can't ruin that happiness, can i?

Kaito kept looking at Miku, his eyes still widened

if your happy, I'm happy. That what love is – Miku said as she smiled at Kaito, a genuine, gentle smile – Be happy if the person you love is happy

Suddenly, Kaito felt something wet trickled down his cheeks

They were tears

Miku then looked up to Kaito. She was about to say something but stopped mid-way

She couldn't see him clearly anymore!

Miku rubbed her eyes hard but the sight didn't get better.

" No, not right now, not in front of him!" – She thought silently with panic. She knows what she must do now

Kaito, please just get out of my house! You don't have the right to be

here anymore. And please give the key back to me

Her words shocked Kaito. He gritted his teeth and said:

Fine then, just do what you like! I won't care about you anymore!-

He wiped away the tears and stomped out

Miku had to lean against the wall for support. But her body began to slide down and…

" Thud"

Kaito stopped at the doorway. He slowly turned around then his eyes widened

Miku was on the floor, unconcious.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ I'll see you again in Nerverland, my love ~**_

**Chapter 4**

A girl with short brown hair was looking out of the window to the crowded street below. It was Meiko. She was waiting for her boyfriend to come. A smirk appeared on her face. She remembered how did she get him. After all, that little bitch doesn't deserve him. She had hated that girl right from the start but since she had a hot boyfriend, pretending to be her bestfriend wasn't a waste. I mean, who wouldn't want to be bestfrind of a girl whose boyfriend is the hottest person you've ever seen, Shion Kaito? Oh how she hated their lovey-dovey moments

But he is hers now.

Then something hit her

- What took him so long? – She mumbled annoyingly and picked up her phone

**~Kaito's POV~**

- Mi… Miku? – I was shocked at the scene I'm seeing right now. Miku was unconcious on the floor. I rushed to her side and lifted her upper body up:

- Miku, wake up! Come on, don't do this to me!

- Ng…g…! – I heard her groaned. Great! At least I know that she's still alive.

I picked her up bridal- style and ran upstairs. I used my elbow to open her bedroom's door. Her room is still the same. It hasn't changed since we broke up

I quichly lied her down onto her bed. I sighed and sat down next to her. Looking at her sleeping face, I felt my body heated up

- She's so beautiful. – I whispered softly as I leaning in and was about to kiss her. Then an image of Meiko flashed through. Just when our lips were about to touch, I pulled away

- That's right… - I bitterly told myself – she's not my girlfriend anymore, I just can't touch her! I…I … - I inhaled, trying to swallow the tears that were flowing out from my eyes.

I sighed out loud, wiping away those annoying tears then looked around. Suddenly, something hit my eyes. There was a picture frame on her desk. It wasn't there before. I stood up then went to her desk, picked it up and examined it. It was a picture of Miku and a teal-haired boy that I don't know. He's quite good-looking though. They were smiling and their hands were holding each other's. They look pretty small so I assumed Miku had known that boy before I knew her. Surprising, I felt something boiling in my body.

- That is my first love… - I heard a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Miku was smilingand looking at my direction. I slowly put the picture down and walked toward her. God, even though she's sick, she still looks like an angel. But wait, what did she just say?

- Eh…? – I asked, dumbfounded

She chuckled softly:

He is my first love – she repeated

I was stunned. That's her first love? I thought I was her first love?

Then I heard her laughed:

A ha ha ha… I can't believe you felt for that!

Wha… - I was lost of my words.

Got ya, didn't I? He was my brother

I felt relieved all of sudden

- Is… Is that so? – I sighed – How come I've never seen him before?

**- **He has gone abroad a long time ago… - She trailed off – He is going to become a scientist someday…

I stayed silent. How could he go abroad leaaving his sister home alone, being sick like this? Unless…

- You didn't tell him about your disease, did you?

Miku silently shook her head. I lowered my head, trying to hide my tears

You're such a fool, you know? – I muttered- Why did you do that?

- I don't want to be a burden – she said, her eyes softened – he's a genius, he deserves more than just being a normal worker who has to take care of an useless and sick like me

Then she turned to me and staring at my face for a while. Suddenly, her hand reached out and caressed my face

- Woah, you're still as handsome as ever, you know? – She wiped away my tears with her thumb and silent laughed – I must look really ugly right now, huh?

Ugly? Ugly? She called herself ugly? She looked more like a goddess than a flesh – and – blood being! I gritted my teeth, trying my best to hold back the urge of wanting to embrace her. But I couldn't

- No you're not ugly, you're beautiful, more beautiful than anything in this world…just like the time I first met you…

Then I felt her pushing me away

- Thank you!- she smiled a soft smile, looking into my blue eyes. I, too, looking into her big, round, watery, aquamarine eyes. I swear, if I could, I would in them.

We stared at each other for a moment and I could feel myself yearning for her luscious lips. I leaned in and the distance between us became smaller and smaller…

*cough cough* - we were disturbed by her coughs. I then woke up. What was I doing? She's no longer my grilfriend, then why am I doing this? I stared at Miku, sweat began to trickle down my face. Could it be that… no, it couldn't be that…

I still love her?

I still love Miku!

Then why did I cheat on her? With Meiko, her bestfriend of all people?

I still love her – what a painful fact. Great! Kaito, you made out with her bestfriend right in front of her and now you're saying that you still love her? What kind of human are you?

*cough cough* - my thought was cut off by her coughs. I quickly asked:

- Are you OK?

* cough cough* - her coughs answered me. Stupid! Of course she's not OK

- Wait here, I'll go get some water – I said as I ran out of her room to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup nearby an poured some water in

" Ring ring"- my cellphone rang. I looked at the phone and saw Meiko's number on it. Shoot! I forgot I had a date with her today, but I can't leave Miku like this!

Hello – I answered the phone

- Kaito, where are you? – Meiko's deep voice rang through my head – I've been waiting for you like forever!- she's really angry now

- I'm sorry, I ran into a few things so I think that I can't make it today! – I answered with a husky voice – I need to…

- I don't care! – she shouted – just get here right now! – I've never known she's such a demanding woman

- I said I can't, OK? – my voice got louder as I began to get mad – I…

- Kaito, where are you?- I heard Miku's soft voice

- wait, was that Miku's voice?- I heard Meiko- you're with Miku right now?

- Yes, and I have to go now, she's waiting for me! – I said and hung up the phone immediately, not caring what Meiko was about to say or to scream about. I ran to back to Miku as fast as I could while hoping that nothing bad happened to her.


End file.
